1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye state detecting method and an eye state detecting system, and particularly relates to an eye state detecting method and an eye state detecting system which can determine an eye state via an image with a low resolution and a smaller determining range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More and more electronic apparatuses have the function for detecting an eye opening state or an eye closing state. Such functions can remind the user his eye is close, to avoid the user's eye closes at an improper timing (ex. while taking a picture). Also, the user can accordingly control the electronic apparatus via opening eyes or closing eyes. Such electronic apparatus needs a detecting apparatus to detect the eye opening and the eye closing. One of the detecting methods is capturing images via an image sensor, and detecting whether the user opens his eye or closes his eye based on features of images.
However, images with high resolutions or larger determining ranges are needed if a proper determination for features of images is desired, thus the cost for the electronic apparatus rises, or more computing loading is needed, which causes higher power consumption. However, it is hard to identify the features of images if images with low resolutions are applied for detecting, thus it is hard to detect whether the user open his eye or close his eye.